Until I met you
by misslost
Summary: I've never had a boyfriend. That's why I think I'm already been left behind by most of the people my age. Until I saw something in Friendster that would eventually make my life different. I think I also suck at summaries so Its better if you read it.
1. Im not rude

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character. Stephenie Meyer owns them. :)**

**Legend:**

_Italics – Bella's thoughts_

**Underlined Bold – Message**

**BPOV**

_What a boring day. _I just finished doing my assignments so I'm left with nothing else to do anymore. I sighed as I laid down on my bed and thought of things to do. Suddenly, I thought of using my new 13" Macbook that my parents gave me just a week ago. I don't know what's up with them but nonetheless; I'm SUPER happy and contented.

As soon as my laptop was turned on, I opened Safari and checked my Email but there was nothing new so I decided to log in on my Friendster account. I found that there's nothing new so I decided to just browse my friends. Almost all of my friends in Friendster are the people I talked with in MIRC. Yes, I became addicted to chatting ever since I had my laptop.

As I was browsing through my friends, I saw one that was very unfamiliar to me. The picture was a piano and his (Well, I just guessed this because of his name. OBVIOUSLY) name was Edward. I clicked on his picture and waited for his profile to load. I looked at his profile but I still don't know him.

_Oh my, HELLO SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS!! _

After minutes of remembering anything about this Edward guy, I decided to send him a message. So I typed..

"**Hi! I don't want to be rude but I don't remember meeting or talking to you anywhere. Sorry again."**

Then I pressed the SEND button. After that, I decided to log out since it was already 11:00 pm. I turned off my laptop and went to sleep.

I woke up to a somewhat sunny day.

_WTH happened? _I mean, I'm not used to this kind of weather especially here in FORKS. Forks have been always cloudy or rainy or wet, whatever that isn't connected with the sun.

But that didn't get to me long as I remembered what I dreamed of last night. It was an Edward dream. Weird. I've never even met him yet I'm already dreaming about him. Great,just great.

Since it's a Saturday, I decided not to go down yet and check if Edward replied first. When I logged in Friendster, I saw that there's ONE NEW MESSAGE.

My heart skipped a beat.

_Oh wow. He replied to me. I wonder what his reply is. Waaaait, why am I like this? You still don't know him yet you're already crushing on him._

I clicked on his message and waited for it to load. I don't know what got into me but I was really very excited and nervous at the same time.

_Get a grip Bella!_

Just when the message was loaded, my phone rang.

_**Please tell me what you think. I would love for you to give reviews about my story. :)**_

_**Sorry for taking too long in writing the next chapter. It's just been really busy in school nowadays.**_


	2. AN: Im sorry guys

AN: Hi guys! I'm sorry for letting you wait too long. I'm currently writing the second chapter and I'm trying it to be as long as possible so you won't get angry at me. Haha. :))

I hope you understand. :)

Thanks!

P.S.

Who do you think called Bella?

You can just name names from twilight characters (which I do not own btw). :)


	3. Moment Ruiners

_Oh great. Way to ruin a moment,cellphone._

_**I want fabulous, that is my simple request**_

_**All things fabulous, bigger and better and best**_

_**I need something inspiring to help me get along**_

_**I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?**_

I grabbed my phone and pressed the Accept button. I didn't have to look in the screen to see who's calling.

"_**Hey Al, what's up?"**_

"_**Bells, I want you to come here NOW!"**_ It was like she growled the last word but knowing Alice, she was really a persuasive person.

"_**Why? Anything wrong?"**_

"_**Nothing's wrong. I just want you to meet my brother."**_

"_**Oh,okay. I'll be there in a jiffy."**_

I almost forgot Alice that has a brother. _Waiiit, what was his name again? I think it starts with an E. Hmmmm, think Bella think. Ohmy, All I can think about is Edward. _That's when I remembered that I haven't read Edward's reply yet.

I immediately turned around and looked at my laptop. As I scrolled down the page, I saw Edward's reply.

"**Hello beautiful. Im not rude but I also don't know you. But I would really love to. NASL?"**

_OHMYGOD. I almost hyperventilated. Did he just call me beautiful? OHMYGOOOD. Did he see my hideous pictures? I knew it, I shouldn't have posted it there. OHNOOHNOOHNO._

Then I heard a high-pitch voice screaming from outside. _**"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, COME HERE NOW!"**_ _Oh no, I almost forgot about Alice. _And with that, I hurriedly went downstairs and headed for the door. Alice and I are neighbors, so that's how we became the BEST OF FRIENDS.

I headed to their door and opened it without hesitation. Alice and I grew up together that's why our families are also tied up as if we're relatives. So It's no big deal to storm in each other's houses because we're already used to it.

As I entered their living room, I saw a guy with black, butch style hair. Looking at him from behind, he looks like a big teddy bear except that he has really big muscles. I was surprised when he looked at me and said, _**"Hi Bella! I meet you at last. You know, you're very famous in our family."**_ After greeting me, he walked up to me and to my surprise, he hugged me so tight and that left me gasping for air.

"_**I... Caaan't... Breathee.." **_After he heard what I said, he let go of me and gave me a very wide smile.

"_**You know Em, you can't just go on hugging girls and leaving them gasping for breath. Don't you realize how big you are?" **_After Alice was finished scolding the big guy, she immediately took my hand and pulled me away from him.

"_**Bella, this is my brother, Emmett. Emmett, this is my bestfriend, Bella." **_Emmett and I shook hands and I wasn't shocked that he still had this wide grin in his face. _He looks like a teddy bear. I think he and I will be good friends and I'll treat him as if he's the big brother that I longed to have. _

"**_Hi!"_ **We blurted it out the same time. It was so funny and we both just had to laugh.

"_**Hey guys, I really have to go now. I still have basketball practice. Bye! Nice meeting you, bella."**_ And with that, he stormed out of the house carrying his bag. After Emmett left, someone knocked on the door. Alice and me went to the door and opened it. We then saw Jasper. Jasper is Alice's suitor. He has been courting Alice for almost 2 years now. Yes, he's THAT patient. Unlike Alice.

"_**Hi Jasper? What brought you here?" **_Alice always shows Jasper that she's hard to get even though she really wanted to be his girlfriend already.

"_**I just missed you Al. Can I hang out here with you?" **_

"_**Sure thing!" **_If Alice wasn't really this giddy all the time, jasper would've already sensed that she already likes him.

"_**Hey Al, Jas, sorry for interrupting but I have to go. I still have something to do. Bye!" **_I immediately made my way out of the house before anything of them speaks up. I wasn't really comfortable to be with the two of them because they always display PDA infront of me. Yes, they do PDA and stuff even though they're not together. SO JUST IMAGINE IF THEY WOULD OFFICIALY BECOME A COUPLE. GROSS!

When I arrived at home, my parents were already there discussing about medical stuff. You see, both my parents are doctors but they have different specializations. I said Hi to them and kissed them in the cheeks. I suddenly remembered Edward and that I haven't replied to his reply yet. ***feeling ****excited***

I was already and my room and I also turned the laptop on so I was just waiting for it to load completely. After it loaded, I clicked on Safari and clicked Friendster(FS) on my bookmarks tab. So when FS loaded, I clicked on his message and click the reply button.

"**Hi! Sorry for this late reply. Im Bella, obviously. Im 17 and I live in Laguna Beach. How 'bout you?"**

I immediately pressed send after that and I was hoping that he's also online so that he'll reply fast. While waiting, I decided to have my night bath first and so I went to the bathroom. I thought about making it fast so that I could see if Edward replied already but I was so relaxed with the hot water so I stayed in the bathroom for 30 mins. I walked out of the bathroom after and I wore my ever favorite tube dress. Ever since I wore it as pajama 6 months ago, I felt comfortable wearing it so I bought 2 more.

After dressing up and putting on powder and lotion, I sat in front of my laptop desk and see if Edward replied. And he did reply! But I was surprised to see not just one but TWO new messages. I clicked on his 1st reply and read, **"Hi Bella! It's okay. Im Edward, obviously. Im also 17 and I'm from Forks."** I was supposed to reply to this message but I suddenly remembered the second message. It was also from him. I clicked it but then someone knocked on my door. DAMN. Another moment ruiner.


End file.
